


FBI agent Christine Booth

by DMJE



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Relationships: Christine Angela Booth/Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 1





	FBI agent Christine Booth

Chapter 1: Christine getting shot

At the take down 

Suspect was firing at the FBI and he hit Christine in the upper chest. She took down the suspect before she passed out.   
Agent Booth is down. Marcus said  
I need medics. Avery said  
Come on boss wake up. Marcus said  
Marcus was putting pressure on the wound.

Christine woke up   
Tell my family I love them for me. Christine said  
You'll tell them yourself okay. Avery said  
Okay. Christine said  
She then passed out again and didn't wake up

The EMS crew loaded her up   
I'm going with her. You go inform her family. Avery said  
Okay. Marcus said  
Avery jumped in the ambulance with his boss and they went to the hospital.

Booth, Bones, and Parker were all off and at the house Hank was deployed.

Marcus got into the SUV turned on the lights and sirens and headed to the Booth family home. He was dreading to inform his boss his daughter was hurt.

At the Booth House  
Booth heard sirens getting closer to his house he knew in his stomach something was wrong.  
He saw the light outside his house.

Marcus arrives at the house  
He looks at his hands and they were covered in his bosses blood. He gets out and heads for the front door, and knocks. Booth answers

Director sir. Marcus said  
What's going on Agent Marcus? Booth asked  
It's better you grab your family sir. Marcus said   
Okay. Booth said  
Bones and Parker. Booth yelled   
They come into the room and saw Marcus.  
What's going on? Bones said   
It's better we have a seat. Marcus said  
They sat down  
Tell us what's wrong? Parker said

About 10 minutes ago agent Christine Booth was shot and taken to the hospital. Marcus said   
Oh god. Everyone cried  
Where? Parker asked   
Upper right side of her chest. Marcus said  
They all then got into the SUV and they headed to the hospital.

At the hospital  
Were here for agent Christine Booth. Booth said  
She was taken into surgery. Nurse Susan said  
Okay. Booth said   
They headed in and saw Avery pacing they all sat down. Booth paced 

3 hours later   
Dr. Anthony walked out into the waiting room.  
Agent Booth's family? Dr. Anthony asked  
Were her parents. Bones said  
It was touch and go for a little bit there but she made it through surgery just fine. She is being moved to her room now. Dr. Anthony said  
Good. Any long lasting damage? Bones asked  
No she'll make a full recovery. Dr. Anthony said  
Good. What room is she in? Booth asked  
Room 624. Dr. Anthony said  
The family heads to her room

1 hour later...  
Christine wakes up  
Mmmmmmm. Christine moaned  
Hey baby girl. Booth said  
Hi daddy. Christine said  
You gave us quite a scare. Booth said  
I forgot to duck. Christine said   
They all laughed   
I'm glad your okay boss. Marcus said  
Me too. Avery said   
Me three. Parker said  
I'm glad your fine sweetheart. Bones said  
Me to. Christine said  
No more scaring us like this again. Booth said  
Can't make that a promise dad the danger comes with the job you know this. Christine said  
I know just try okay. You almost gave ma heart attack baby girl. Booth said  
I'll try daddy. Christine said

Christine made a full recovery and 8 weeks later she returned to work. She now is in charge of Major Crimes. Just like her old man was.


End file.
